ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man: New Warriors
Ultimate Spider-Man: New Warriors, alternately know as Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: New Warriors, is an American animated TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, which is an alternative version of the third season of the American animated television series, Ultimate Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors. Premise Following the end of the second season, Spider-Man joins the Avengers but then decide to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and his team and learns that his has inspires an few young heroes where he, along with his teammates, set out of uniting those new young heroes. Those new heroes include his long time best friend Mary Jane Watson, who becomes a new heroine: Tigra. Episodes # The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1 ''- Same plot. # ''The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2 - Same plot. # Agent Venom ''- Same plot. # ''Cloak and Dagger - Same plot. # Face It, Tiger - Having somehow learned Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson finds herself closer to the young man who happens to be both her most favorite hero and her best friend in the same (and also grows closer to confess her feelings for him). At the same moment, J. Jonah Jameson reluctantly entrusts Green Goblin to help destroy Spider-Man once and for all even if it will cost his career and reputation as journalist and reporter. Just then, Spider-Man learns of both situations as he grows close to know that Mary Jane holds a marvelous secret of her own... which is likely connected to a new mysterious heroine - a humanoid tigress known as Tigra - who proved herself a match to Goblin. # The Next Iron Spider - Same plot. # Gravity - After dealing with the Vulture, Spider-Man and the gang encounter new young hero Gravity TBD # Negative - # Family Reunion - ??? While that, Walter and Amanda Cage wish to bond with Luke more, due to them being captured by Zodiac. # In the Savage Lands - # New Warriors - Same plot. # The Spider-Verse Saga, Part 1 - # The Spider-Verse Saga, Part 2 - # The Spider-Verse Saga, Part 3 - # The Spider-Verse Saga, Part 4 - # S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - Same plot. # The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy - Same plot. # Rampaging Rhino - Same plot. # Attack of the Synthezoids - Same plot. # Revenge of Arnim Zola - Same plot. # Evil Below the Seas - # Date Night - # Enter: Jewel - # # # Characters and Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell - Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Tara Strong - Tigra / Mary Jane Watson, Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson * Matt Lanter - Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Steven Weber - Norman Osborn / Green Goblin / Iron Patriot, Ultimate Green Goblin * Chi McBride - Nick Fury, Thunderball / Dr. Eliot Franklin * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Steven Blum - Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder, Beetle, Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett * Logan Miller - Nova / Sam Alexander, Ultimate Nova * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Ogie Banks - Power Man / Luke Cage * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho / Iron Spider, Swarm / Michael Tan * Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius, Octobot * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors, Zabu, Sandman / Flint Marko, Carnage Symbiote, Demon Dinosaur * Misty Lee - Aunt May Parker, Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green, Ultimate Aunt May Parker * Catherine Taber - Jewel / Jessica Jones * Phil LaMarr - Cloak / Tyrone "Ty" Johnson, Walter Cage, Dormammu * Ashley Eckstein - Dagger / Tandy Bowen * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Jason Marsden - Steel Spider / Ollie Onsick Additional Cast * J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America / Steve Rogers, Ultimate Captain America * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Ultimate Hulk, * Kevin Michael Richardson - Ulik, Groot, * Rob Paulsen - Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc, Boomerang / Fred Myers * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man / Tony Stark * Bumper Robinson - Falcon / Sam Wilson * Troy Baker - Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Loki Faufeyson, Shocker / Herman Schultz, Montana / Jackson Brice * Donald Glover - Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Sam Witwer - Venom / Eddie Brock * Clancy Brown - Taskmaster / Tony Masters, Red Hulk / Col. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Dante Basco - Scorpion * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro / Max Dillon, Spyder-Knight * Jeff Bennett - Collector, Grandmaster * Grant George - Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Benjamin Diskin - Spider-Ham / Peter Porker, Sir Delphis * Daryl Sabara - Rhino / Alex O'Hirn * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Chris Cox - Star-Lord / Peter Quill * John DiMaggio - Grizzly / Maxwell Markham, * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola * Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Namorita, * Max Mittelman - Gravity / Greg Willis * Vanessa Marshall - * Laura Bailey - Black Widow / Natasha Ramonoff * Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, * Robin Atkin Downes - Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards, Annihilus, Abomination / Emil Blonsky * Dave Boat - Thing / Ben Grimm * David Kaufman - Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Kari Wahlgren - Invisible Woman / Sue Storm * Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom * Jeffrey Combs - Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Nolan North - Man-Wolf / John Jameson * J.B. Blanc - Titus * Freddy Rodriguez - Spider-Man 2099 / Miguel O'Hara * Milo Ventimiglia - Spider-Man Noir / Peter Parker * Olivia Holt - Spider-Girl / Mayday "May" Parker * James Arnold Taylor - Leader / Samuel Sterns * Nika Futterman - Gamora * Seth Green - A-Bomb / Rick Jones * Liam O'Brien - Red Skull / Johann Schmidt *Rick D. Wasserman - Namor *Dwight Schultz - Attuma *David Kaye - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Ernie Hudson - Robbie Robertson *Kimberly Brooks - Amanda Cage Differences Between the Original and the Alternative * No Jessie crossover. * Category:Billy2009 Category:Ultimate spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney XD Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality